Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight
|-|Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight= |-|Shaddoll Core= |-|El Shaddoll Grysta= Summary The body of Gem-Knight Crystal, Cairngorgon is the form taken by the darkness in his core after his death. He went on a rampage, consuming the souls of many and absorbing Evilswarm Kerykeion, evolving into Shadoll Core, bringing forth the Shadoll invasion. However, despite his power, he is in actuality merely a pawn of the goddess Tierra, who endeavors to be free. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C Name: Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight | Shaddoll Core | El Shaddoll Grysta Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rank 4 Dark Attribute Rock Type Monster | Level 9 Dark Attribute Spellcaster Type Monster | Level 7 Fire Attribute Rock Type Monster Powers and Abilities: |-|Cairngorgon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fusionism (All Gem-Knights are capable of fusing with others to become stronger and gain new abilities), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls from the living, leaving their bodies as empty shells), Absorption (Able to absorb things both physically and spiritually), Power Absorption (Steals the powers and abilities of whatever he absorbs) |-|Shadoll Core=All previous abilities to a much greater extent plus Large Size (Type 2), Ice Manipulation (Has the powers of Bahamut, Ophion, and Ouroboros, including Bahamut's Aura capable of freezing things solid just by being near it, Ophion's ice that can freeze his opponents so thoroughly that their bodies instantly shatter, and Ouroboros' ice which is so potent that it can stop time on a global scale), Resurrection (Possesses Rasalhague's ability to bring things back to life even if they are just a soul, as well as the Evilswarm's ability to resurrect the dead as well as destroyed technology by turning them into Evilswarm. Resurrected all those who died in the previous war as Shaddolls), Power Bestowal (Has Kerykeion's powers, which granted Evilswarm Cockroach a portion of his power, and possesses Rasalhague's ability to amplify healing and regeneration), Life Manipulation (Has Rasalhague's ability to convert corruption into life energy), Soul Manipulation (The Gishki Aquamirror is able to forcibly remove souls and prevent the target from returning to their body), Power Nullification (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to nullify powers to the point that a near dead Noellia was able to kill Gishiki Zielgas'. Shaddoll Core also suppresses the powers of those it absorbs), Attack Reflection (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to reflect attacks), Telepathy (The Gishiki Aquamirror allows for long distance telepathic communication), Biological Manipulation (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to physically alter a target's body to make them more suitable for rituals), Darkness Manipulation (Able to remove and absorb shadows), Air Manipulation (Has the wind manipulating powers of Pualo), Fire Manipulation (Has the fire manipulating powers of Suanni and Garnet), Healing, Possession (Those corrupted by the Evilswarm take control of those they fight to pass on its influence. This also works on machines and the dead), Empathic Manipulation and Absorption (Evilswarm grow more powerful by absorbing negative emotions, the more they are exposed to negative emotions the stronger they become. The Evilswarm also corrupts others with wicked, malicious thoughts), Sealing (Sealed Sophia, cutting her off from the Cycle of Reincarnation), Mind Manipulation (Those incapable of resisting its intense evil thoughts of the Evilswarm are instantly corrupted, turning them into more Evilswarm), Corruption (Can passively corrupt living things into Shaddolls just by being near them. Absorbed the corruptive capabilities of the Evilswarm), Light Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Wields The Power of Destruction of Sophia, the very concept of destruction), Power Bestowal (Made the Shaddolls powerful enough to fight and overpower the Yang Zing), Disease Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Technology ManipulationResistance to Existence Erasure (Resisted being in close proximity to and then absorbed The Power of Destruction of Sophia into himself), Mind Manipulation, Attack Reflection, and Power Nullification (Should have Trishula's resistance to the powers of the Ice Mirror and Mediums), and Soul Manipulation (All Shaddolls have had their souls removed and thus lack souls to manipulate) |-|El Shadoll Grysta=All previous powers to a much greater extent plus Large Size (Type 3), Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Has the water manipulating powers of Bixi, Iolite, and Sapphire), Earth Manipulation (Has the earth manipulating powers of Bi'an), Electricity Manipulation (Has the electricity manipulating powers of Amber and Tourmaline), Illusion Creation (Has the illusion creating powers of Obsidian) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (At least comparable to if not superior to Gem-Knight Crystal) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Immensely more powerful due to absorbing the power of Evilswarm Kerykeion, Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing, and Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing. Easily overpowered Satellarknight Unukalhai) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Immensely more powerful than before due to absorbing all eight Yang Zing Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing, Zefraxi, Treasure of the Yang Zing, Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing, Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing, Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing, and Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing, Satellarknight Unukalhai's power of Connecting the Stars, and Gem-Knight Lapis' Pyroxene) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class K (His size alone warrants this) | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: At least kilometers Standard Equipment: Pyroxene | Suanni and Pualo's Cores | The Ten Cores Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Key: Cairngorgon | Shaddoll Core | El Shaddoll Grysta Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fusions Category:Fusionism Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Biology Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Lava Users Category:Healers Category:Possession Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Light Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Armored Characters Category:Duel Terminal Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Board Game Characters